Fósforo
by Herse Pigwidgeon
Summary: Enamorarse de Jace había sido espontáneo.


**Nota** : Un shot que hice porque andaba de ociosa.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de **TMI** no me pertenecen, todito es de **Cassandra Clare**.

 **Personajes** : Alec/Jace.

 **Advertencia** : Lime (?) (no estoy segura de llamarlo así... o lemon).

 **Línea temporal:** Anterior a Ciudad de Hueso.

* * *

Fósforo

* * *

 **E** namorarse de Jace había sido como encender un cerillo. En un segundo, con un poco de fricción, la llama lo había envuelto entero y había iluminado el rincón más alejado de su mente, allí dónde había enterrado bajo cientos y cientos de pesada culpa lo que temía ser en realidad. Y no hubo marcha atrás.

Noche tras noche desde ese _eureka_ de reconocimiento se había descubierto enumerando y catalogando cada una de las miradas de su _parabatai_ , repasando los chistes irónicos que habían brotado de sus labios hiperactivos, tratando de convertir la negrura de su habitación en la réplica fiel del tinte dorado de su cabello. Y no pocas veces se había regañado con el tono exacto de decepción y desprecio que su padre habría empleado si lo hubiese llegado a descubrir deseando a otro hombre. Y quedaba él, inmóvil en su cama, lleno de tristeza y ansiedad por ser algo _antinatural_.

En un principio, Alec odió a Jace por hacerlo sentir nauseas de sus propios pensamientos. Lo odiaba cuando ejecutaba un entrenamiento limpio y perfecto con las espadas porque sus ojos azules no podían apartarse del movimiento de sus brazos cubiertos de runas. Lo odiaba cuando salía de la regadera sin camisa, con el cabello goteando perlas que se deslizaban por sus pectorales, y él se tragaba el aliento. Lo odiaba al verlo vagar por el Instituto buscando atentar en contra de Max e Izzy en forma de bromas y que lo arrastrara a ser cómplice, porque los castigos serían horas extras con su voz y sus hábiles manos jugando con cuchillos y dagas, manos que había soñado recorrían su cuerpo con deseo y hacían que despertara con la pijama manchada. Pero ese odio se esfumó tan pronto como había llegado; Alec era incapaz de culparlo por gustarle. Si se pensaba bien, era absurdo señalar a una persona con dedo acusatorio cuando era improbable que se cruzara siquiera por su mente la idea de vivir en el corazón del otro. Era su mejor amigo y Jace lo necesitaba para ser la parte cuerda de ese equipo.

Procuró dar todo de sí para que las cosas continuaran danzando con el ritmo de los primeros años de la llegada del Wayland. Se esforzaba a sobremanera para que sus padres no vieran una actitud delatora en su cuerpo plagado de tensión cuando se sentaban a comer en la mesa y Jace le rozaba el brazo accidentalmente al tratar de alcanzar un condimento. Fruncía el ceño a la mínima sensación de calor en sus mejillas después de quedar atrapado en alguna vergonzosa posición ante él y lo hacía pasar por enfado. Eso y más.

Como un soldado frente a un batallón de guerra, sus sentidos permanecían alerta cada segundo que transcurría a su lado. Y al finalizar la jornada caía rendido en su habitación.

A Alec se le daba pensar, era bueno analizando los problemas y hallándoles una solución práctica, sin embargo, creía estar rebasando el límite y cada vez se sentía más cerca de explotar a causa de un sobrecalentamiento de sesos.

Había sido tan _natural_ el brote de aquel _querer_ que estaba por pedirle tregua a su conciencia y dejarse llevar por el tamborileo de sus latidos, mas doblaba a la esquina del corredor y el rostro impertérrito de su padre aparecía preguntándole un superficial "¿Cómo va todo?" mientras que sus ojos afilados le ordenaban: "Eres un Lightwood, no deshonres el apellido".

Y volvía construir la barrera, piedra por piedra.

..::..

Jace y él entrenaban cuerpo a cuerpo. Alec esquivaba y se defendía.

Estaba al tanto de los peligros que corría al permitirse el contacto, pero no pudo negarse. Mantuvo su postura esquiva el mayor tiempo que le fue posible, lanzando patadas, saltando hacia atrás, marcando un espacio prudente entre sus cuerpos. Hasta que Jace se hartó de golpear el viento y en una ágil maniobra hizo trastabillar a su parabatai con una zancadilla.

Alec sintió su peso encima de él. Quiso borrar esa curva pícara en sus labios y volteó sus posiciones. Fue un enredo de piernas, brazos y llaves.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Como la presa rota por la irreprimible cantidad de agua de río se desborda arrasando con árboles y edificaciones, así su cuerpo encontró la forma de gritar "Ya no más, esto eres tú".

Los labios de Jace tocaban su nuca. Había apresado las manos de Alec a su espalda y lo apretaba contra el suelo, con las piernas a horcajadas sobre sus glúteos. La respiración jadeante del rubio por el ejercicio acariciaba su piel excitada.

Fue como escuchar el sonido del fósforo azul raspando la lija…

..::..

Se aseguró de ponerle llave a su habitación. Arrojó al suelo sus guantes y su chaqueta negra. Se tumbó bocarriba en la cama con la respiración acelerada y cubrió su rostro encendido con ambas manos, intentando calmarse. Pero no pudo. Su cuerpo había reaccionado a la fricción. Se apoyó en los codos para mirar el bulto en sus pantalones y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior. Maldición, era demasiado evidente y comenzaba a molestarle.

Temblando, desabrochó su pantalón y tomó su pene erecto. Lo frotó con frenesí aún con la sensación del peso de su _parabatai_ sobre él.

Tras sus párpados, imaginó a Jace a centímetros, empero, sus ojos dorados observándolo en un momento de debilidad lograron abochornarlo.

¿Y si Jace lo había notado…?

Ahogó un gemido de placer contra la almohada y aumentó la velocidad hasta que todos sus músculos se tensaron, ahogados con el delirio del orgasmo.

..::..

—¿Alec, estás bien? —Jace llamó a la puerta.

No. No lo estaba. Se quitó la playera blanca empapada de sudor y limpió el semen que había regado en su abdomen.

—Sí —carraspeó. —Yo sólo… —cerró los ojos con fuerza. —Olvidé que tenía que hacer algo y voy tarde.

—Ok. ¿Vamos por pizza luego?

Alec pasó una mano por su cabello, un tanto aliviado de aquella propuesta tan trivial.

Si existían ínfimas posibilidades de que aún no intuyera su secreto, no quería indagar más. —Seguro.

Tapó su rostro con la almohada. Estaba perdiendo.

Pronto no quedaría nada de él, como no quedaba nada de la madera que devoraba la flama del fósforo.

Si seguía así... ¿Quién sería el primero en enterarse y condenarlo?

* * *

 **Nota** : Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
